"Loved Ones"
Title "Loved Ones" ang title ng chapter na ito dahil: * Aalalahanin nang mga characters ang mga mahal nila sa buhay Character Highlight *Eric *Trish *Jin *Eva *Raylan Cast Main Characters * Ieva as Eva * Noel as Emman * Gino as Jin * Kevin as Kevin * Patricia as Patricia * Trish as Trish * Denise as Denie * Reine as Rain * Raymond as Raylan * Jannyn as Janie * Shary as ''Sherry'' (Mentioned Only) Created Characters * Rei * Eric * Zechariah * Brian * Maybelle * Isabelle * Omid Summary 10pm na pero hindi makatulog si Eva kaya napagdesisyunan niyang kausapin si Raylan na hindi pa rin natutulog. Nagkamustahan ang dalawa at inalala ang iba nilang mga kasamahan na hindi nila kasama ngayon. Matapos nito ay natulog na rin ang dalawa. Si Denie ay tulog na sa kanilang room habang inalala naman nina Jin,Rain at Emman ang taong mahalaga sa kanyang buhay. Dahil rito, nakaisip si Jin nang isang idea at sinabi sa kanyang mga kasama na puntahan nila ang kanilng mga pamilya. Pumayag naman sila at balak nila itong sabihin kay Eric kinabukasan. Si Trish nalang ang gising sa kanilang room habang tulog na sina Janie, Kevin at Patricia. Habang nakahiga si Trish, napaiyak siya dahil hindi na niya kaya ang nangyayari sa mundo niya. Dahil dito, kinuha niya ang sleeping pills na nakuha niya sa pharmacy nang lugar at tsaka ito ininom lahat, dahil dito nakatulog siya. Pumunta sa canteen sina Maybelle, Eric, Brian , Zechariah, Isabelle at Omid para magusap usap tungkol sa problema na tinutukoy nina Zechariah kaninang umaga. Pagkadating nila sa cafeteria, sinabi ni Maybelle na hindi na kakayanin ang kanilang supplies kung magdadagdag pa sila nang mga survivors sa ospital. Sinabi ni Brian na huli na ang mga studyante na tinulungan niya ngayon at sinabi naman ni Zechariah na maghanap na ng supplies bukas.Matapos nito ay umalis na rin sila para matulog. Tulog na ang lahat maliban kay Eric. Iniisip niya ang sinabi nang kanyang mga kaibigan kanina sa cafeteria. Hindi siya sa sangayon sa hindi pagtulong nang iba dahil alam niyang ngayon ay mas kailangang tumulong dahil sa outbreak. Maya maya nagising si Maybelle at napansin niya ang problemadong Eric. Tinulungan niya si Eric na magdesisyon. Matapos ang paguusap, susubukan ni Eric ang pagpigil tumulong sa iba para sa grupo. Kinaumagahan, nagising si Eva at napansing wala si Rei sa kanyang kama kaya nagaalala siya para rito. Lalo siyang nagalala nang may narinig siyang nagsisigawan sa labas kaya ginising niya si Raylan para tingnan kung anong nangyayari sa labas. Nakita nila ang isang room kung saan nandoon sina Eric, Zechariah, Isabelle at ang iba pang mga tao kaya lumapit sila dito at tinanong kung anong nangyayari. Nakita nila ang room na punong puno ng dugo at nagulat sila nang nalamang ang nasa loob ay sina Trish, Janie, Kevin at Patricia na patay na. Matapos nito, sinabihan ni Isabelle si Raylan na pumunta na sa canteen kung nasaan ang iba nilang mga kaklase kasama si sister Rei. Pagkapasok nila nang cafeteria, ramdam agad ang lungot sa paligid. Niyakap ni Rei si Eva dahil sa lungkot. Maging si Emman ay hindi makapaniwala sa mga nangyari. Maya maya pumasok sina Maybelle, Brian at Isabelle sa cafeteria at sinabi ang dahilan kung bakit namatay ang kanilang mga kaklase. Napagalamang si Trish ang may dahilan nang pagkamatay nilang lahat. Dito din nila nalaman na kapag namatay ang isang tao kahit hindi nakagat ay magiging zombie na rin ito. Maya maya din ay pumasok sina Eric, Zechariah at Omid upang alukin ang mga bata na maghanap ng supplies sa labas. Sinabi narin nila sa mga bata ang pagkaubos nang mga supplies kaya kailangan narin nilang maghanap nito. Nagtaka si Rei dahil bakit ang mga bata pa ang kanilang sinasama at sinabi nila na para narin makatulong sa kanila iyon. Hindi parin pumapayag si Rei pero pumayag narin ang mga bata dito. Sina Eric at Zec ang namuno sa pangunguha ng mga supplies kasama sina Eva, Raylan, Rain at Jin habang naiwan naman sina Denie at Emman upang tulungan sina Maybelle sa paglilinis nang room nina Trish. Bago umalis ay inilibing na muna nila ang apat. Habang nasa biyahe tinanong ni Eric kay Zec kung bakit hindi gumagana ang radyo nang kotse nila. Deaths * Trish (Zombified) * Patricia (Zombified) * Kevin (Zombified) * Janie (Zombified) Trivia *Last appearance of Trish (Alive) *First and last appearance of Trish (Zombified) *Last appearance of Patricia (Alive) *First and last appearance of Patricia (Zombified) *Last appearance of Kevin (Alive) *First and last appearance of Kevin (Zombified) *Last appearance of Janie (Alive) *First and last appearance of Janie (Zombified) *When Trish re-animated, it is possible that Patricia, Kevin and Janie were on a deep sleep barely noticing that they are being chowed down by a zombified Trish or it is also possible that Trish devoured them on the neck preventing them from screaming the night that they were being infected. *It is also possible that all of them re-animated after Trish infected them since the duration of the chapter is long ranging from 10:00pm until 5:30am. *The room where Trish, Kevin, Patricia and Janie was locked so that area is contained and no one got infected in the hospital. *It is also possible that one of the Z.O.M.B.I.E heard the growling alerting all the resident of the place. *September 30 2013 (10:00pm) hanggang October 1 2013 (5:30am) ang araw at oras ng chapter na ito. *Dito malalaman na kapag namatay ang isang tao kahit hindi nakagat ay magiging zombie rin ito. Other Character's Whereabouts